


see thee still

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, brief mentions of blood and organs, if stalking jack the ripper can reference macbeth so can i, its based on stalking jack the ripper and is super random, random macbeth quote is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: Marinette tenses as a hand wraps around her wrist. She yanks her arm away and spins on her heel, glaring up at Adrien’s twinkling eyes. “Must you?!” she hisses.Adrien laughs lightly, holding up his hands in surrender and talking a few steps back. “Forgive me for having a bit of fun.”She sniffs at him. “You forget there’s a murderer running around the streets, Agreste.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> not a perfect title but whatever. originally posted on tumblr.  
> \---  
> "are you saying wadsworth and cresswell have a ladynoir-esque dynamic?? because im not saying id love to see an au where the dynamic duo is cutting open bodies and solving murders caaaause ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"
> 
> (before youre confused this would take place ~around~ 1888ish, which is when the book, stalking jack the ripper, is set) 
> 
> brief mentions of blood, organs, etc

Marinette tenses as a hand wraps around her wrist. She yanks her arm away and spins on her heel, glaring up at Adrien’s twinkling eyes. “Must you?!” she hisses. 

Adrien laughs lightly, holding up his hands in surrender and talking a few steps back. “Forgive me for having a bit of fun.” 

She sniffs at him. “You forget there’s a  _ murderer _ running around the streets, Agreste.” 

“Ah, Dupain-Cheng, that just means we must have a good time while we’re alive and kicking.” He puts his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. “Of course, sneaking out after dark is the best plan right about now.”

Marinette rolls her eyes. “Thank you for your thoughts, may I go on in peace?” 

“And search for the killer on your own? I thought we were partners.” The corner of his lips lift in a smirk. 

“I’m not looking for the killer,” she says stiffly. “I’m just out for a walk.”

“Out for a  _ walk _ .” He tilts his head. “Don’t you think it’s a bit late for a walk? Not much to look at with all this light pollution. Window shopping?” 

Marinette grabs onto the excuse and holds it tight. “Yes. Looking for Christmas presents, as a matter of fact.” 

Adrien nods seriously. “I imagine a new set of gloves would go delightfully with the small intestine.” 

She resists the urge to smack his arm. “What about you?” she asks instead. “Why are you out at such a late hour?” 

“I too am looking for a gift.” He motions for her to follow him. “A gift for a certain someone. I’m having some trouble though, I can’t think of what to get for a girl who likes innards and gore and cuts open cadavers in her spare time.” 

Marinette hesitates before following, fighting back a blush. “Just because a girl enjoys science and knowledge doesn’t mean she can’t like fashion and pretty dresses.” 

“I never said you couldn’t.” Adrien takes a step to the left as Marinette catches up to him, keeping a proper distance between them. “I am saying you’re an unusual case.” He casts his sparkling eyes toward her. “A fascinating one indeed.” 

It’s significantly harder to keep her pulse under control when under his gaze. “Do you truly intend to spend this evening buying Christmas gifts?” 

Adrien snorts. “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, do you really think I would waste perfectly good free time on something so trivial?” 

She turns to him in surprise. Recently, it’s occurred to her that she knows very little about her partner. Adrien Agreste is the one she could probably call her closest friend and yet— “You think presents are trivial?” 

He shrugs. “I know what I’m to get from my father. A pen. I can find something he’ll approve of in seconds. The only present I have to give this year that  _ isn’t _ trivial is yours, Marinette.” She’s caught off guard by the blatant honesty in his voice, a rare tone for him, and the use of her first name. “But I won’t shop for it with you here, that would just ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” 

Marinette shakes away the surprise. “Then what are you to do tonight?” 

“I thought I’d join you on your little Hawk Moth hunt. You’ll need my intellect and expertise, seeing how you haven’t quite figured out how to properly use your mind yet.” 

She scoffs. Back to his usual taunts. They haven’t hurt her since they were first spoken, and even then they’d caused more jealousy than actual pain, but it’s strange to hear them from him again. “I’m  _ not _ —” 

Adrien stops walking and steps close to her. Her heart leaps to her throat. “Partners don’t lie to each other, Dupain-Cheng, didn’t we promise each other that?” 

“Yes,” she murmurs, feeling herself get lost in his bright green eyes. She desperately needs to figure out that switch that Adrien has that detaches him from all human emotion.

“Off to search the night for Hawk Moth?” Adrien asks. “Or would you like to go back to bed with a cup of tea and a book.” 

Marinette narrows her eyes at him. It’s easier for her to handle him when he’s being insufferable, and she loathes the fact that he most certainly is aware of the fact. “No time like the present, Agreste,” she says, marching past him. “Come on, then. Night doesn’t last forever.” 

* * *

“You really must find more appropriate footwear,” Adrien whispers to Marinette.

It takes all her control to stop herself from pulling the slipper from her foot and hitting him in the face with it. “I’ll keep that in mind the next time I sneak out with no planning.” She sidesteps a drift of snow. Sidestreets and alleyways are more practical for stealth purposes, but they’re snow covered and icy. She’s lucky she hasn’t slipped yet.

“I  _ know _ you own practical boots,” he muses. “I’ve seen you wear—”

“Monsieur Agreste,” she interrupts. “Would you like to continue insulting my sense of fashion or would you like to search for a career killer?” 

“Why can’t I do both?” 

Marinette opens her mouth to respond when Adrien shoves her roughly against the wall. She freezes, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks as his arms cage her against the wall. “Wha—” 

Adrien presses a finger against her lips. He stares into the dim glow of the buildings along the main street. 

There’s a million things that Marinette should and could be thinking about right now. Instead, she’s thinking about how improper this all is, pinned against the wall by a boy in the dead of night. Adrien is likely thinking about equations and science. All she can think about his how his hair falls in his eyes in the most distracting way. 

She’s honestly quite disappointed in herself. 

“On the count of three,” Adrien says under his breath so softly that Marinette has to strain to hear him, “you run.” 

“Agreste?” she murmurs. “What is—” 

“On the count of three.  _ Away _ from the main street.” His voice is quiet but it’s sharp as Marinette’s tools. It cuts into her like a knife into flesh. “One.” 

Marinette glances into the darkness.

“Two.” 

She squeezes her skirts in her hands, bracing herself. 

“ _ Three _ .” 

Marinette grabs Adrien by the arm and runs as fast as she can. He stumbles in surprise, clearly not prepared to run with her. Marinette struggles to keep him on his feet and keep moving. She takes a right, then a left, and is hopelessly lost in a maze of darkened streets and buildings but she’s  _ running _ . 

She doesn’t ask Adrien what he saw. She doesn’t know if she wants to know. There’s no time to talk. She has to focus all her energy on running and running and running and breathing—

“Dupain-Cheng, that’s enough.” 

Marinette slips on ice and bashes her shoulder into a wall as she rounds a corner. 

“Marinette—” 

She struggles to breathe, muscles burning, heart and mind racing. 

“Mari!” Adrien grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her hard. 

Marinette gasps. Her shaking hands reach up and rest on his arms and he’s there  _ oh _ he’s  _ there _ . “W-what—?” 

“We’re safe now,” he promises. “We’re safe. You got us away.” He squeezes her shoulders. “We’re safe,” he repeats, softer this time. 

Marinette is still shaking when he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

“We’re safe.  _ We’re safe _ .” 

For now, she thinks. Safe for now.


End file.
